


Only thing I ever could need

by judyannhale



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, NSFW, Post Finale, Smut, What Did I Just Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyannhale/pseuds/judyannhale
Summary: Bradley stepped back, digging her hands into her pockets. “Can I kiss you?” she suggested cautiously.Alex scoffed. “Now you’re asking?”Bradley offered her an almost sheepish smile - a sort-of apology for something neither of them were sorry for.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Only thing I ever could need

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is right after the finale cut out. My first tms fic and I don't usually write smut so uhhh enjoy

“What the fuck did we just do?” Alex demanded as she closed her dressing room door behind them. Her tone was forceful but she would have loved a genuine answer - anything to make sense of the chaos she knew would be coming their way.

“I don’t know,” Bradley sighed, collapsing onto the couch. She paused for a moment before adding “Thank you.”

Alex was taken aback. “What? For fucking everything up?”

“For telling the truth,” she replied sincerely. Bradley found herself unbelievably calm in spite of their situation, probably because one of them had to keep a level head and it certainly wasn’t going to be Alex.

“The truth doesn’t fucking exist,” Alex cut back at her, starting to pace around the small room frantically. “God, we are so fucked. You know that right?”

“Don’t you think we did the right thing?” Bradley stood up in front of her, meeting her eyes and grabbing onto an arm that Alex swiftly pulled away.

“There is no right thing, oh my god.” Her voice fluctuated on the borderline of a sob. “Hannah is dead. The time to do the right thing is fucking gone.”

Her words hit Bradley like a slap in the face. She stepped back, physically recoiling from the woman in front of her.

“I know.” She sighed, crushing down the feeling of tears prickling at her eyes, just waiting for the opportunity to fall. They both waited in somber silence until Bradley asked “So what the fuck do we do now?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Alex snapped, making it clear that Bradley had said exactly the wrong thing. “Why do you always think I have the fucking answers? You think I have some fucking master plan to outsmart everyone and save the day? Well I don’t. I don’t have a fucking clue what I’m doing. What the fuck do you want me to say? We're just completely fucked-”

Bradley clenched her jaw as the rant continued, feeling her own rage boiling up at her harsh words. She tried to cut in, but her appeals for Alex to calm down or take a breath were ignored. Eventually, she stepped into the path Alex had been pacing back and forth, blocking her way. 

Bradley stopped her mid-'fuck' and, without thinking, caught Alex’s lips with her own. She pushed Alex up against the door as they kissed. It was fast and mindless and left them both in shock after she pulled away.

“Well that shut you up.” Bradley broke the silence.

Alex almost laughed. “Yeah, no shit,” she replied. It came out a little meaner than she meant it.

They let silence hang in the thick air for another moment, before Bradley cut in again.

“Are you okay?”

Alex exhaled and stared intently at the ground. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing,” she answered truthfully, burying her head in her hands. “Fuck. I can’t go back out there, I can’t do this.”

“Okay.” Bradley just about managed to keep her head together as she watched the woman in front of her begin to spiral again. “Let’s just not go out there,” she said simply.

“That’s not how the fucking world works.” Alex looked back up on her with barely hidden panic in her eyes.

“It can be.” Her reply was calm as she reached down to the door handle beside Alex and turned the lock. “So long as we stay in here, none of them can get to us. Let’s just forget about all that for a minute.”

“And do what, exactly?” Alex asked. She could already feel her fear of the outside subsiding in favor of other, more complicated feelings. She knew she didn’t have the time or the energy to face those.

Bradley stepped back, digging her hands into her pockets. “Can I kiss you?” she suggested cautiously.

Alex scoffed. “Now you’re asking?” 

Bradley offered her an almost sheepish smile - a sort-of apology for something neither of them were sorry for. She knew that Alex’s lack of refusal was a good sign, at least.

“It’ll take your mind off things?” She reached up to gently brush a silky blonde strand away from her face. “Maybe you could use a distraction from everything?”

Bradley studied her face closely, their eyes locked, and watched as she slowly began to soften.

“Please, god, distract me.” Alex could already feel the anticipation coiling in her stomach as their lips met once more. This time, Bradley was less cautious, pressing her head back against the door. She felt Alex let out the softest of moans against her lips, setting off a wave of goosebumps across her skin.

She turned her attention away from Alex’s lips, leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline before working her way down her neck. Bradley heard a sigh as she sucked on her collarbone, her hands swiftly unbuttoning her blouse. Just as her fingers were gliding over the lacy edge of her bra, Bradley felt fingers twisting through her hair, pulling her head back up to meet Alex’s ice-blue eyes. 

Their lips met once again in a beautiful, searing kiss. Bradley reached her arms around Alex’s now-bare waist, a thumb playing with the waistband of her pants.

“Can I?” she whispered against her sweet lips. Alex’s willing nod was all she needed.

In one rushed motion she unzipped Alex’s pants and reached in. Her breath hitched as she found her already soaking. Alex felt her cheeks turning pink, but embarrassment at her own arousal was the last thing on her mind as Bradley dipped a finger in and started to spread it around in slow motion.

Bradley smiled to herself as her soft touch left the other woman trembling. She hooked a leg around Bradley’s waist, holding her close as her fingers made their way to Alex’s clit and made light, teasing circles.

“Bradley,” Alex interrupted, her voice strained and breathy. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I can still remember the fucking shitstorm we started ten minutes ago.”

Bradley stopped for a moment, taken aback. She tried to ignore the heat rushing through her body that those words had ignited.

“Maybe I should do something about that.” She narrowed her eyes.

With one rough thrust, Alex felt two fingers inside her and forgot everything else. A shocked yelp freed itself from her throat as the sensation overwhelmed her.

“Quiet,” Bradley hissed, lips almost brushing against Alex’s ear. “They’ll be right outside.” She glanced at the door, picturing the hoard of producers and executives and other fucking men probably waiting for them. But they didn’t have to matter anymore. She blocked them out of her mind, focusing instead on the woman in front of her quivering against her touch.

After pausing there for a moment, she began to curl her fingers upwards. Alex gasped, arching her back further and tightening her grip on Bradley’s shoulders in an attempt to hold herself together. The feeling was excruciating and perfect all at once. Bradley continued, driving her fingers in and out more quickly until one of Alex’s gasps came out as more of a strained whimper.

“Shut the fuck up.” Bradley punctuated her demand by jerking her fingers all the way out. Alex’s eyes flew open as she felt the empty aching between her legs. Her whole body shuddered, a flush suddenly glowing behind her skin. Her eyes were nothing less than desperate as they met Bradley’s, but she didn’t dare make another sound. Bradley’s fingers still hovered right above her center - close enough to feel her clenching around nothing.

“Can you do that?” Bradley smirked as she dragged her fingers up over her clit for effect and her hips bucked towards her violently. Alex offered a flustered nod in return and suddenly felt rough fingers fill her again. Her neck collapsed forward and she buried her head into Bradley’s shoulder, letting herself disappear into soft, dark hair in an effort to stave off the sounds that needed to escape her.

Bradley kept working, ruthless and messy. She loved watching the woman in front of her slowly fall apart. This was just how she liked her - flustered and breathless and writhing under her touch. All she wanted was to reduce her to a shaking, oversensitive mess, to ruin her completely, and she knew she could. Alex gripped her shoulders tighter, digging in her nails as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, each thrust building up the feeling that her insides were on fire.

Alex came with a muffled cry, collapsing over the other woman as she let herself get lost in a dizzy blur of sensation. Bradley slowed her pace, bringing her down gently until she left Alex with one final twitch. 

Her mind still hazy, a breathless Alex sunk down to the ground. Bradley joined her on the floor, leaning back against the door. She was surprised to feel a head falling to the side and resting on her shoulder - she smiled to herself knowing she’d left Alex delirious enough to briefly forget her pride. She turned to place a light kiss on her forehead as she reached an arm around her gingerly. Alex leaned up to kiss her properly, smiling against her soft lips.

She rested her head back into Bradley’s side as she regained her awareness and a hint of pain returned to her expression.

“They’re all gonna be out there, right?” Bradley finally broke the lazy silence.

Alex only sighed in reply. She reached an arm around Bradley’s waist and held on tight, wondering how long they could go on if they stayed right there, blocking out the rest of the world.


End file.
